


A Wise Uncle

by Ink_Gypsy



Category: LOTR FPS
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-25
Updated: 2010-02-25
Packaged: 2017-10-07 13:22:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/65546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ink_Gypsy/pseuds/Ink_Gypsy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bilbo always wanted Frodo to do what made him happy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Wise Uncle

**Author's Note:**

> Written to celebrate the joint birthdays of Mr. Bilbo Baggins and Mr. Frodo Baggins,

"Your mind's not on your studies, Frodo."

Frodo had been eyeing eight year-old Sam Gamgee and the Cotton boys running up and down Bagshot Row in a rough-house game of tag, and reluctantly turned away at the sound of his uncle's voice. "I'm sorry, Bilbo."

"There's nothing to be sorry for." Bilbo nodded toward the window. "You could join them if you like. I'm sure young Samwise would be glad to have you on his team."

Frodo shook his head. "No, Uncle. I'd rather stay here with you and study."

"Is that what you really want?" Bilbo asked.

"It is, Uncle," Frodo replied.

"Very well, my lad. I only want you to be happy."

"I know, Bilbo. I know."

*****

"It's a very difficult translation, wouldn't you say, Frodo?"

Frodo would have agreed had he been paying attention, but this morning, he was distracted by Samwise outside the window, digging in the garden. Sam was only in his tweens, yet his shoulders and arms were already strong and powerful. He could see Sam was working so vigorously that his sweat-soaked shirt was sticking to them. And the sun at Sam's back was making his hair look golden in color, almost as if were wearing a crown. Frodo found it impossible to keep his eyes off him, but reluctantly turned his attention back to the book his uncle was holding. "I'm sorry, Bilbo."

"There's nothing to be sorry for." Bilbo nodded toward the window. "We could put this aside for a time. Why don't you go outside and join Sam?"

Frodo shook his head. "No, Uncle, I want to stay here and help you with the translation."

"Is that what you really want?" Bilbo asked.

"It is, Uncle," Frodo replied.

"Very well, my lad. I only want you to be happy."

"I know, Bilbo. I know."

******

"Balancing the accounts is such a bother."

Frodo wished he could put off doing the accounts forever, but with Bilbo gone, he was now required to attend to such bothersome yet necessary tasks himself. It was still easy to be distracted by Sam going about his household duties, never seeming to tire as he cooked and cleaned and generally looked after Bag End and its new master. Frodo could admit now how much it had always pained him to see Sam leave every night after he'd finished his work and return to his own family on Bagshot Row. He allowed himself a moment to watch through the window as Sam tended the garden.

_The accounts can wait. I'm sure Sam would like some company while he works._

"No, Uncle. I must do what needs to be done, but Sam and I will have our time together. Tonight, as we do every night, we will share our supper, and then our bed."

_Is that what you really want?_

"It is, Uncle."

_Very well, my lad. I only want you to be happy._

"I am, Bilbo. I am."


End file.
